


You want Bad?

by Chanel_Clouds



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanel_Clouds/pseuds/Chanel_Clouds
Summary: "You want to know why we broke up? Then ask her/him." The blues take a dramatic account of why their relationship was so shortlived





	You want Bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubbles relay her broken tale which stemmed from her failed relationship with Boomer.

• ← • Ice Blue • → •

_《Broken Sky》_

**← ❤ • ❤ • ❤ →**

Skin so cold, eyes so warm. Teeth so white, eyes ripped apart with delicacy.

Black wings, broken and grandeur.

You breathe your life into me.

You the reaper of souls,

Capture my essence with your tongue.

.

Taste so wild, touch so tender. I ripped my dress.

I twirl in your embrace, my breath hitched in your presence.

Wrapped around your fingers, I spiral in your control.

I spun your web,

I webbed your weave, but you didn't want me, did you?

DID YOU?

.

'CAUSE YOU WANT  ** _BAD_ ,** right?

.

Voice so heavenly, words so sinister.

Heaven in your walk, hell in your actions.

It's because you want bad, RIGHT?

.

RIGHT?

.

Blue eyes to drown you,

Golden waves to revive you;

You're the advocate of earth's most wanted.

Lips pressed tight,

Eyes filled with determination.

You paint your picture of me.

Like clay, I became your sculpture.

You couldn't mold me, right?

RIGHT?

YOU TRIED, RIGHT?

Or was it that you wouldn't.

.

Is it 'cause I'm not  _bad,_  RIGHT?

.

You drive fast and easy, I drive slow by stick.

But you didn't want that right?

You with the masked persona, are you listening to me?

YOU SAID YOU WANTED ME, RIGHT?

.

You know I needed you, right?

.

_You know that I hate you, right?_

* * *

**← ❤ • ❤ • ❤ →**

* * *


End file.
